White Lies
by NotosK
Summary: Sixteen years old high school girl Hinata didn't have any experience with love, after an accident that ruined her school uniform she was forced to walk back home wearing an office lady outfit. Looking older, she meets twenty-eight years old Naruto who thinks she is a twenty-something office worker, can she start a relationship with the older man or will the lies bite her back?
1. Meet Cute

**Warning: This story contains age-gap relationships, Hinata is 16, Naruto is 28. If that's not your cup of tea, right now is the best moment to close the tab.**

 **Well, I had this laying around in my working folder since I think last year? I don't know… I have half the second chapter finished but I don't know when I will finish it don't expect a new chapter anytime soon… unless this gets a lot of reviews and follows (hint hint wink wink)**

 **Chapter 1: Meet Cute**

Konoha North High School's summer cultural festival was a hectic event, you could see dressed up students walking the halls, while others prepared their classrooms as different exhibitions: haunted houses, snack bars, and cafés among others.

First years tended to not know what they were doing while third years didn't have much time to do anything at all, most of them were preparing for entrance exams.

It was almost a tradition for second years to be the ones to put on a decent show for everyone else.

This year, Hinata was part of class one year two, her classmates had voted for the most embarrassing display they could have come up.

 _A cosplay café._

Thanks to Sakura and Ino, who wanted to wear pretty dresses, and Tenten who had the sewing skills, the idea got overwhelming support while Hinata's idea, petting zoo, got only one vote.

Hinata's.

That was the reason for her current embarrassment. Ino had given her a paper bag with her 'costume' when she looked inside her face turned red.

The costume was a black miniskirt, a simple white button-up shirt, three-inch black heels, black stockings and a lacy garter belt.

It was an office lady outfit, a sexy office lady outfit.

There was no way for her to wear that, she shook her head trying to cool her heating face.

"Sakura-chan," she whispered "I don't— I don't think I can't wear this." the girl who had been grinning in front of her put a hand on her shoulder and locked eyes with her.

"Hinata," she said with a somber voice "you are the only one who can pull the mature lady look."

"Because you have huge breasts—" Said Ino while slipping into her pink nurse uniform, Hinata felt her face scalding hot and her arms instinctively crossed over her chest, she was a bit self-conscious about _that._

"Shut up pig! You are going to make her faint" Said Sakura glaring at Ino, then she turned to Hinata "Hinata," Sakura squeezed her shoulders "We need you! We can't do this without you!"

"Every pervert will come to see you, it _is_ good business— ouch!" Ino yelled as Sakura's lipstick hit her right in the center of her forehead, Ino started to rub the spot as she glared back at Sakura, but she still shut up.

"Please, we need your help!" Said Sakura joining both her hands in an imploring gesture

Since Hinata had been a little girl she had been extremely kind-hearted, her father would call it a weakness, but she believed the world would be a better place if people would just help each other, she always wanted to help anyone, always thinking about others' problem than her own, sometimes that same attitude got her into doing things she wouldn't normally do, like one time she had to turn down a boy who confessed to one of her _'friends'_ , or staying extra time to do the cleaning chores of a classmate who just wanted to skive to go to karaoke or help a teacher with paperwork way past the time she needed to get back home.

Not that anyone would be waiting for her.

It wasn't until she met Sakura and Ino that people stopped taking advantage of her, and for that, she was extremely grateful to them.

Sakura pouted at Hinata "Please," Hinata let out a heavy sigh, then nodded.

"Yay! now strip!" Hinata eyes went wide as Sakura started unbuttoning her uniform's shirt

The boys outside their classroom blushed when they heard a girlish scream

O=O=O=O

Half an hour later a red-faced Hinata was sitting in front of Ino, Ino was fixing her hair while talking with Sakura, Sakura had chosen a shrine maiden outfit.

Hinata smiled, her friends were so pretty, Sakura was part of the girls' karate club, her slender body was toned and her pink hair contrasted with her bright green eyes, she had a pretty face.

Ino, on the other hand, was in the art club, but she did aerobics at home, she had a great figure and her long blond hair was something Hinata had always envied from the girl.

On the other hand, Hinata was plain, she had long black hair in a hime cut that reached the middle of her back, and her eyes were weird looking with their pearlescent lavender tint, she was on the go-home club and although she ran every other morning and she was in good physical condition, she knew she would never have a figure like her friends'.

Cinnamon rolls were so delicious, she couldn't help herself.

The only thing she had going for her was her large chest, or so did Ino remind her at every opportunity.

"I think a messy bun and glasses for the extra _pew pew_ would be the best option," Sakura turned to Ino and stared at her quizzically

"Pew pew?" Ino nodded excitedly, her bangs wobbling up and down.

"Yeah, like, kaboom!" Ino made a gesture with her hands as if cupping some ridiculous large breasts on her own chest, Sakura turned to look at Hinata and rolled her eyes, Ino put a pair of red-rimmed glasses with fake lenses on Hinata's face "Yes, you look perfect," she smiled and patted Hinata on the head "all the perv—" Sakura slapped Ino in the back of the head and glared at her

"Don't worry Hinata I'll protect you!" Sakura gave her a wide grin and Hinata smiled back at her, Hinata stood up and she looked at herself in the mirror.

She looked like a completely different person, it wasn't only the clothes, the hairstyle – she usually let her hair flow down – made her look older, the glasses and the makeup Ino applied accented her face making her seem more mature.

"Wow," Said Sakura standing behind her, her hands on her shoulder and proud smile on her face, Hinata cheeks pinked "I hope Sasuke-kun doesn't see you like this,"

"Uh— Sakura-chan I don't—"

"Oh, I don't say it because of you, what mean is… well, all men are the same… you know?" she sighed and squeezed her shoulder "Maybe you could get a reaction from him," Hinata only smiled back.

In the end, the festival was a complete success, a lot of boys came to ogle at the girls, especially Ino in her nurse outfit and Tenten in her skimpy cheongsam.

It was a long day serving cookies, dango, and other pastries with tea and coffee. Sakura had to kick out some boys from another school that tried to get too touchy with Hinata and Tenten, Hinata was sure Sakura had bruised one of them more than was strictly necessary. The festival day ended without any other problems and all the girls were allowed to go home while the boys cleaned for the next day.

Then, disaster happened.

Just as Kiba-kun was moving one of the desks back to its place, he tripped over one of the paint cans they had used to make the café's sign and splashed it all over Hinata's uniform.

Hinata's felt her heart fall to her feet as her uniform became a purple mess. Kiba apologized and tried to clean it in the school bathrooms but only made it worse. Hinata couldn't stop but start crying while Ino comforted her and Sakura yelled at Kiba.

"It's ok Hinata, do you have your P.E. Uniform?" Hinata shook her head, she hadn't brought hers because of the day's event "I didn't bring mine either, I think no one did"

"It-It's ok I'll go home l-like this," she said sounding not too convinced and feeling completely miserable

"Are you sure? Why don't you call your parents so they come for you" Said Ino with clear concern on her voice, Hinata shook her head

"N-No, I don't want to bother them" she sighed and stood up, "I think I'll go now" she sniffed "I need to catch the train" Both Ino and Sakura looked at her as she got out of the classroom.

Hinata made her way out of the school walking unsteadily in the unfamiliar footwear, it took her twice the time she normally did to reach the train station. Once there, she started to notice the gazes men gave her, she was used to this but only from her classmates or other boys and normally these stares where concentrated on her chest, this time looked more at her legs than anything else,and worse of all men old enough to be her father stole glances at her.

She started to feel nervous and tried to pull the short skirt down. She wasn't used to such short lengths, her school uniform's skirt was only two inches above her knee, this skirt only reached halfway to her thigh.

She was glad she was wearing opaque stockings.

The train arrived and she boarded it, it was off-hours and there were barely any other passengers so she was able to relax a bit. Once the train stopped at her station Hinata jumped from her seat, but as soon as she took a step out she tripped over something and fell on her knees, she felt a sharp pain on her left ankle and her palms scrapped as she put them in front of her to avoid hitting her face on the floor.

She felt like crying.

So she did. She started sobbing as people passed her, how could people ignore a someone crying who was clearly hurt, for a moment she felt completely alone in the world, like if there were no more kind people left.

"Excuse me, are you hurt?" said a male voice from above, Hinata looked up at the source and found a pair of blue eyes looking worriedly at her, and an extended hand offering help. She hesitated only for a second before taking the man's hand.

It was calloused and rough but at the same time warm and his grip soft. He easily pulled her up and when Hinata tried to lean on left foot she winced at the sharp pain she felt.

"Does your ankle hurt?" the man asked, Hinata noticed for the first time that he was a blond with short cropped hair and had distinctive birthmarks on his face that looked like whiskers, Hinata stared at the man for a beat before she nodded, the man frowned and put his arm around Hinata waist and Hinata's arm over his shoulder, because he was so tall he had to stoop a bit, he helped Hinata onto a bench near the station's exit.

"Can you lift your leg?" Hinata blushed and tried to pull down her skirt "Oh," he said "Sorry." he rubbed the back of his head and gave her a sheepish grin, Hinata's heart somersaulted. He kneeled in front of her and removed her shoe. Hinata face felt like burning when he touched her feet, Hinata realized that no one had ever touched her feet before "Uh, I think you twisted your ankle" The blond man rummaged through his backpack until he pulled out a roll of white bandage, Hinata frowned. _Who carries a bandage in his backpack?_ The man smiled again.

"This? I'm actually a doctor" he started to wrap the bandage tightly around Hinata's ankle "I would offer you some painkillers, but, I don't think you should accept pills from strangers," he grinned again and Hinata started to like his smile.

She blushed.

"Hinata," she said before she could stop herself, she wanted to hit herself.

"I'm sorry?" he said with a confused expression

"My name is Hyuga Hinata"

"Uzumaki Naruto" Uzumaki-san finished bandaging Hinata's ankle, she put a little weight on it and was surprised to find that it didn't hurt as much as before, He sat beside her and let out a sigh,

"Hyuga-san, let me see your hands," Hinata obeyed Uzumaki-san and showed him her palms, she had smalls cuts and scrapes, she saw him frown, he retrieved a small bottle of antibacterial gel and cleaned his hands, then he cleaned Hinata's wounds with a water bottle and a piece of bandage, Hinata winced when he applied an antibiotic from a small brown bottle and he finally bandaged her hands.

He did this all while Hinata blushed furiously as he held her hands.

She had never held hands with a boy.

When he was done he smiled at her and Hinata couldn't help but smile back at his clear blue eyes. Still holding on her hands Hinata saw a small tinge of red appear on his cheeks

"Oh, sorry" he let go "I got a bit carried away" he scratched his neck "but infections can be dangerous, y'know?" Hinata nodded and put her hands on her laps, feeling a bit sad he wasn't holding her hands anymore

"I-It's ok…" she said, then there was a small moment of silence, Hinata saw, from the corner of her eye, how Uzumaki-san was fidgeting

"Uhm, if— were you on your way home?" he asked Hinata nodded "Oh, then is it very far from here?" Hinata turned to look at Uzumaki-san whose face, she noticed, was a bit flushed. she nodded and then realized that she hadn't said a word for several minutes, she bit her lower lip and her eyes darted around the station

"I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?"

"N-No!" she said and Uzumaki-san let out a sigh of relief

"Good," He smiled "is your house far from here?" he asked again, Hinata started to fidget with her index fingers

"Uh, about a fifteen-minute walk" Uzumaki-san stood up and offered her a hand, Hinata didn't hesitate to take it, he pulled her up and helped her walk, he put an arm around her waist and asked her to lean on him. He was so close that she could feel the heat radiating from his body and hear the beating of his heart.

As they got out of the station Hinata realized he was going to walk her home.

Her heart somersaulted. What if her family saw them? What would they think with Hinata dressed like _that_ and walking with a tall handsome blond wearing a suit while practically hugging?

She didn't need to worry. As soon as they reached the sidewalk, Uzumaki-san called a taxi, he opened the door for her and helped her get in, he gave instructions to the driver to take her home (Hinata would provide the address) and gave him a five thousand yen bill and told him to keep the change and make sure she got home safely.

Uzumaki-san waved at her as the car's started moving and Hinata looked at him, she probably would never see him again, she sighed and felt a bit sad. Then before the taxi pulled away Uzumaki-san tapped the window, Hinata lowered it and saw him smiling at her.

"Can you give me your number?" he said, Hinata eyes widened, he had a sleek black smartphone on his hand.

Hinata thought for a moment, Uzumaki-san had just asked for her phone, that meant something right, did he like her? No, that was impossible

"Why?" she asked innocently and Uzumaki-san face fell, then he scratched his chin and his eyes brightened

"Well, I gave you some treatment, It's my responsibility, as a doctor, to follow up on your recuperation," he said, and Hinata nodded understating and a bit sad for some reason.

He just wanted to be sure her ankle was right

"I-I'm sorry I don't have cellphone" she lied, Uzumaki-san face fell again "I lost it" in reality her cell phone had been ruined by purple paint, he looked up and stared at her, then he fished something from his pocket and offered her a small rectangular business card

"Oh, well, give me a call if there are any complications, or if you need help with anything"

She took it as she Smiled at him and nodded, the taxi driver started towards Hinata's home as she told him her address.

Five minutes in, the taxi driver chuckled

"You have that young man eating from the palm of your hand miss," he said and when Hinata's face redded his chuckle became a barking laugh, to try to distract herself Hinata looked at the card Uzumaki-san had given her.

Tokyo Medical University Hospital  
Uzumaki Naruto M.D.  
Hospital Deputy Director  
(03-73882742) .jp

Hinata wasn't sure but she thought that, maybe, he was someone important.

When the taxi reached her home the taxi driver offered to help her but Hinata declined.

"I'm home," she said as she walked into her house, no one answered, no one ever did.

Both her mother and father were always working, and her little sister usually spent her evenings with her boyfriend.

She was only thirteen and he had gotten a boyfriend before her.

Hinata sighed.

She had a microwave dinner before taking a shower, she was hesitant on removing Uzumaki-san's bandages, and slipped into her bed.

She looked again at the business card and fell asleep pressing it against her chest, while a soft smile graced her lips.


	2. Eavesdropping

**Ok here is the second chapter, I was surprised by how easy was to write this chapter, it took me about 3 hours to finish it, but it seems that I can only write large amounts of text between 2 am and 6 am… this the worst superpower ever**

 **Btw I also checked the spelling on the first chapter if you guys find something that's wrong drop me a line and will fix it, It's the only way I will improve**

 **Also, it seems that this site hates emails on the fics themselves, so just imagine that in the previous chapter Naruto's business card had his email printed on it**

 **Chapter 2: Eavesdropping**

The following day they had normal classes, when she entered her classroom she made a beeline to her usual place at the back of the room next to the windows overseeing the track field, her seat was behind Sakura's and Ino sat to her right.

Once she set her bag on her desk's hook she noticed her friends staring at her, she looked back at them and saw how they glanced at each other.

"Hinata…" said Sakura

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" Said Hinata while she retrieved her math book

"Did something good happen to you?" Asked Ino, Hinata's eyebrows shoot up as she looked back at her

"uh, n-no, why do you ask?" she said in a small voice while fidgeting with her index fingers

"Hinata," said Sakura "you are smiling" Hinata's expression sobered as she realized that she _was_ smiling, she put her hands on her face to try to cover her flush

"It's a boy," said Ino "I can tell" Hinata heard Sakura gasp

"No way! a boy? Hinata… there is no way—" she stopped and Hinata opened her fingers to stare at Sakura still keeping her hands on her face. She saw how her friend's eyes widened "Is that true? Who is it? Do we know him?"

Hinata shook her head, she felt really embarrassed, but she really wanted to tell her friends what had happened yesterday. Just when she was about to speak Iruka-sensei entered the room and started class. She could see both Ino and Sakura giving her side glances during the whole class.

O=O=O=O

"The new budget for the pediatry wing consists of the following donations…" Naruto pointed to a large projected image were a series of numbers next to family or company names "With these surplus funds I think it would an excellent moment to buy new equipment, you can find the suggestion in the annex B3" He stood in front of the board of directors, the group consisted of a bunch of middle-aged old men with more money than sense

To his left stood his best friend and assistant, Shikamaru, who was staring at the men in front of them with a bored calculating look on his face. It was good because he could see things that Naruto would miss.

"Uzumaki-san, don't you think this money could be better spent elsewhere?" said Satou-san head of the Oncology department, Naruto ground his teeth when he looked at the large-bellied man, then scoffed. "I mean, you can understand that—"

"Like the oncology department" Naruto interrupted, Satou's face took an ugly purple color before he was able to calm himself "No, sorry Satou-san, the money was specifically donated to the Pediatric department, and it was thanks to Shizune-san and Tsunade-sama that we were able to secure these donations, If you have any complaints you can take your grievances with Jiraiya-sama if you so chose to…" he trailed and saw how his face changed from cooky to scared, Naruto loved to drop names.

Especially from his adoptive parents and step sister

"Any more questions?" he said, waited for a few seconds, he repressed a smirk when nobody would meet his eyes, then he dismissed meeting, Slowly everyone trailed out from meeting room number five, Naruto started to pick up his things, shoving them into his bag.

"What a pain in the ass," Said Shikamaru when all the old people left the room, Naruto smiled inwardly

"Yeah, tell me about it," Naruto said as he slung his bag over his shoulder "I can't believe that bastard Satou wanted even more funding for his department"

"Eh," Shikamaru shrugged "they always want a little more," Shikamaru said as they walked towards the elevator, Naruto grunted in response "by the way, what has you so cheerful?" Naruto stopped in his tracks and looked at his friend, he continued walking until he stopped and turned to look a Naruto.

"Cheerful? Me?" he laughed nervously "What are you talking about?" Shikamaru stared at him for a beat with his deep analyzing gaze. "Damn!"

"There is nothing you can hide from me" he chuckled "So spill the beans"

"No," he said stubbornly "Not right now, let's talk about it at lunch" Shikamaru arched an eyebrow

"We need to meet with Jiraiya and Tsunade, and then do some rounds on the first and third floor we don't have time for gossiping"

"Right," Said Shikamaru with a bored expression before stepping into the elevator "Ichiraku's?" Naruto grinned at Shikamaru.

"Sure!"

O=O=O=O

After school Hinata tried to escape her friends, hoping to delay the conversation, but Sakura and Ino dragged her to the only nearby restaurant, a ramen shop named Ichiraku's, It seemed somewhat deserted, they sat in a table on the corner and as far away as they could from the windows.

When the brown haired waitress asked for their orders she seemed annoyed that Ino and Sakura asked for a salad.

In the end, they all ordered three small miso ramen and a large tea jar, the waitress rolled her eyes as she walked away.

"So," Said Ino "something you want to tell us?" Sakura was on her cellphone but looked at Hinata, her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, who is it?" Sakura said while tapping her phone at supersonic speeds but looking straight at Hinata's. She was probably messaging Sasuke-kun

"Is it Kiba? Or Shino?" Asked ino, Sakura whipped her head to look at Ino her eyes wides and her mouth an almost perfect circle

"Shut up!" she said slapping Ino's shoulder "Not those two dorks" she turned to Hinata her face looking kinder "Right Hinata?"

"eh, Shino-kun and Kiba-kun are nice boys but—" said Hinata in a small voice, and before she could continue Sakura started strangling Ino and shaking her like a rag doll

"No way! you _can_ do much, much MUCH better than those nerds" Ino started taping Sakura's arm when her face started turning purple "Gah! Sorry!" Sakura let Ino go, Ino gasped for air as the color returned to her face

"You damn gorilla!" Ino slapped Sakura's shoulder, "I felt like I was dying!" Sakura raised her hands in a placating manner

"Sorry, but can you believe it? Hinata with Shino or Kiba?" she said her voice sounding like she had eaten something really sour.

"Well…"

"Ummm…" both girls turned to look at Hinata, "I— I met him yesterday at the train station…" Hinata relayed the story of how Uzumaki-san helped her on the platform up to the point where he helped her into the taxi and asked for her number and gave her his business card.

"I reckon he likes you…" said into with a smirk on her face

"Let me see that card…" Said Sakura with a deadpan face, her hand extended, Hinata put her bag on the table as she fished for the business card, she had put it in her pencil carrier, and just as she put the card on Sakura's hand Hinata froze, mechanically she turned to look at Ino who had a smug smile on her face.

"Wa-What?" Hinata felt her face turn red as Ino's smile grew wider, Hinata shook her head her eyes closed, feeling a bit dizzy when she opened them, Ino put her elbow on the table and rested her chin on the back of her palm, the smug expression still on her face

"He. Fancies. You" she said again pronouncing each word slowly

Hinata laughed nervously, from the corner of her eye she saw Sakura typing wildly on her phone. There was no way such a handsome man would like a plain looking girl like her.

"In-Ino… there is no way—"

"Hinata," Said Ino in a sharp voice, "he asked for your number"

"Only because he was worried about the treatment…" Hinata saw how Ino rolled her eyes

"Why are you so innocent?" Ino let out a long sigh as she shook her head and did little shrug "look, believe me when I tell you that no man would just randomly ask for a girl's number, let's not forget the fact that when you refused he found a way for you to contact him"

"Bu- But" Hinata was not convinced and was sure that he was only worried because of her sprained ankle

"Sakura," said Ino, Sakura looked away from her phone, frowning in confusion at Ino "What do you think"

"About what?" she asked

"About this Uzuamki guy" a look of comprehension came to Sakura's face

"Oh, he definitely is interested in you," She said with a tone let not space for arguing. "what I want to know why is he hitting on a high school girl…"

"But—" Hinata started looking around the restaurant trying to find some inspiration for denying what their friends were suggesting. It was impossible, Hinata's only trait was her large breasts, and that was something she was awfully embarrassed about, so much that she always wore loose and ill-fitting clothes to try to hide her figure, she had been called dark and a weirdo before, and she knew that was true, how could such a handsome man be interested in her, surely her friends where wrong, when her eyes passed over the windows something golden caught her eye.

She did a double take when she saw the man walking outside and into the restaurant, she let out an 'eep' as she sank into her chair trying to hide from the blond man talking to the restaurant chef

"Hinata?" said Ino in loud voice, Hinata shushed her friends her eyes wide in fear they both turned slowly to look at where Hinata was staring, Sakura gasped and Ino looked confused at her, then she showed her her phone and Ino eyes went wide, Sakura turned her phone to Hinata, it showed a photo of Uzumaki-san in a smart suit with a serious expression, It was an article in Japan Times talking about his promotion as Deputy Director of Tokyo Medical University Hospital.

"It's him?" Sakura hissed, Ino didn't know where to look

Hinata gave the counter another good look, Uzumaki-san was wearing a light button up shirt and a dark blue tie that was loose on his neck, he was accompanied by two other men, one had long hair gathered up in a spiky ponytail and the other was lean and extremely pale and had a bland smile on his face.

"Naruto!" said the middle-aged chef "It's good to see you again, It's been such a long time"

"Old man, I came last week you know?" said Uzumaki-san rubbing the back of his head

"Of course, Of course" a smile appeared on the older man's face "so when are you taking Ayame on a date?" Hinata held her breath for some reason and saw both Sakura and Ino frown, they were looking at Hinata from the corner of their eyes pretending to be absorbed on their phones

"Err…" Hinata saw how Uzumaki-san rubbed the back of his head and how the other two men with him seemed to be trying to stifle a laugh, then the waitress hit the chef on the head with a heavy looking ladle CLANK!

"Dad! leave him alone!" she said glaring at his father "Don't listen to him Naruto he is just trying to wind you up"

"But Ayame! Naruto is such a good catch!" CLANK!, Ayame hit her father again on the head

"Yes and I've told you countless of times that Naruto is like a little brother to me" Hinata let out a sigh that she hadn't realized she had been holding, Sakura smiled at her. While Ino smirked mischievously

"Then when are you getting married?! I want to be a grandfather soon!" CLANK, Hinata winced it seemed that Ayame hit her father harder than before.

"Shut up old man get back to work" she looked at the three men with an apologetic expression as she pushed her father into the kitchen "Three large beef ramen right?" she asked Uzumaki-san who nodded slowly while the other two men were trying to hide their smirks

"Yeah, thanks Ayame-neechan" the three men walked towards the general direction where Hinata and her friends were, Hinata slumped her shoulders and let her head hang down, her long hair falling into the table and hiding her face, Hinata felt how Uzumaki-san and the other two men walked beside them and sat on a table next to them, fortunately, there was a plywood separation between both tables so they couldn't see each other

Hinata looked at her friends both had complete shocked expressions on their faces

"So, Naruto…" said a raspy voice

"Shikamaru, Why is Sai here?" Said Uzumaki-san, Hinata heard a hum

"Forget about Sai… you were going to tell me something?" there was a drawn-out silence and Hinata saw both Ino and Sakura hold their breaths

"Fine, see, yesterday after leaving for home I saw this cute woman fall on to her knees right?" Hinata's eyes widened when she heard the word cute, _was he talking about her?_

"Right," Said Shikamaru

"So I helped her, and—"

"Yes?"

"Well, she was, like, really cute ok?" Hinata felt the back of her neck warm up as she started fidgeting with her fingers, she saw both Sakura and Ino frown

"Go on"

"And she seemed nice," Ino and Sakura crossed her arms but were nodding in approval her eyes closed, they seemed to agree with Uzumaki-san

"Ok…"

"So I Asked for her number, She didn't have a phone, she said she lost it, so I gave her my business card"

There was a long silence before a third voice spoke

"I think she was too polite to decline" Said Shikamaru, Hinata frowned, "I mean is weird for someone to not have a cellphone in this time and age, she could have lost it but it seems unlikely"

"…Is it?" Hinata felt a grip on her chest when she heard Uzumaki-san disappointed tone

"I don't understand," said Sai "What's so special about this woman?" Sai paused for a moment "I mean Inaka-san from pediatrics and Takahashi-san from E.R. are both interested in you and they are extremely pretty"

"What?"

"Sai…" said Shikamaru with tired sounding tone "despite what Naruto looks like he is kind of dumb in this kind of things"

"Oi" protested Uzumaki-san

"the fact that he noticed this woman… well I feel like a parent seeing his little boy grow up"

"Shut up"

"Oh I see, hmm, so Naruto-san is the dense type uh?" Hinata heard the bland voice of Sai but for some reason, she could hear a trace of teasing in his voice.

"I should have never told you this"

Hinata Jumped when the waitress walked to them with their orders, the woman set the three small miso ramen bowls on the table and the jar before giving them a frowning look and an 'Enjoy your meal'

They ignored their meals as they strained their ears to hear the conversation

"Andy you are right, she probably was too polite to decline, or she has a boyfriend or something, I mean I can't imagine someone like her being single" he let out a long heavy and tired sigh "I don't know what I was thinking"

"Naruto…"

A song started playing and Hinata instantly recognized it, It was one of her favorite song from a rock band named Flow.

"Wait a minute I got an email" there was a long pause

"Naruto? something bad?" another pause "Naruto?"

"I just got a mail from her!" Hinata frowned then looked at Sakura who had her phone in one hand and Uzumaki-san's business card in the other, her eyes widened and her blood turned cold when he saw Sakura smirk back at her "Oh! She wants to thank me for helping… I think this is date… Is it a date?"

"Let me see…" Shikamaru started mumbling something inaudible then "Yeah definitely a date" Hinata snatched Sakura's phone from her hand and read the email

 _From: Sakura  
To: Naruto  
Title: Thank you for your help!_

 _Uzumaki-san, this is Hyuga Hinata, I am borrowing a friends phone, thank you so much for helping me on the train station, I would love to compensate it in some way. So, would you like to eat dinner with me this Friday afternoon?_

Hinata stared at the message and re-read it several times before turning to Sakura who was giving her a stupid grin and a double thumbs-up, and so was Ino.


End file.
